


again.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tenderness, and getting dicked down., in which bill learns to love being a happy housewife it means dressing up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: "this is the thrill, divine."





	again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldsteelrail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsteelrail/gifts).



> listened obsessively to doris day's, again, and was over the moon thinking about how well this song fits these two. anyway, i got a new job and start next week so updates will not be as often, sadly, but i have certainly enjoyed all the writing i have gotten done these last two months & i am glad that others have enjoyed my efforts as well!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

It’s a sweet, dreamy afternoon when Bill decides to embrace the happy housewife routine while staying at Roman’s place for the week. He wants to spice things up a little, feeling soft, sexy and divine in that skimpy slip of an apron, those devilishly sublime underthings beneath it the blushing cherry on top. This would be sure to make Roman’s heart run wild and his hands touch there and there and everywhere. Bill would work hard of course, cleaning and washing and folding away and sighing longingly as housewives certainly do, silently counting down to the hour his beloved walks through that front door.

He keeps busy despite all his wanting, pausing every now and then to snap a scandalous shot of him bent over in that fine, white lace, a teasing angle of fingers inching seductively below the waist, touching goosebumps and tattooed skin, a knowing, fiery smile glowing about him when he presses _“send._ " He knows he’s won when he gets a reply from Roman seconds later that simply warns,  _"be ready when I get home."_

How Bill spins on his toes in delight when he reads that, his heart spilling with butterflies. How he’s the first thing Roman sees when he opens the door, Bill’s mouth welcoming him home there on his cheek, his lips, there in the crook of his neck and they work it out right there, arms so full of one another, kissing need and fire and all that honey longing.

It’s been a while since Bill’s been fucked on the floor, but he doesn’t mind, finding the godly feeling of Roman on top of him, expensive lace pulled imaptiently to the side as he's pounding into him until Bill sees stars to be far more pleasant. Unfortunately he barely has time to get used to it before Roman pulls out suddenly and Bill is dragged to his feet with a gasp, Roman’s grip firm on his arm as he rushes the two of them upstairs.

They’re going to bed and when they get there Roman stops him, gathering him into his arms and they kiss and kiss again, moaning soft and desperate as they try to undress what little is left on one another, frantic hands pulling and tugging here and there, clothes and frilly things a messy heap at their feet. Bill is on his hands and knees this time, his fingers clawing into the sheets and his eyes fluttering shut as Roman turns him out, loving him so perfectly and Bill is worried his legs may give out, the pleasure so good it’s almost unbearable.

Bill feels Roman’s hands hold tight against his hips, bringing his ass back against his dick and squeezing tender flesh red as he leans down to caress kisses along Bill’s spine, goosebumps trembling warm beneath Roman’s mouth as Bill arches his back in delicate reply, a moan hot on his lips. This isn’t enough either and Roman swears against sweat slicked skin, biting it gently with a groan. He wishes he had all day for this, to stay in bed with Bill fucking and fucking and loving and fucking some more.

Bill is on his back again, his legs being draped over Roman’s big shoulders. "Wanna see you come for me,” he says, his smoldering gaze meeting Bill's and Bill nods, pretty face burning a shy pink before he feels Roman deep inside him again, his hips flushed against Bill’s ass. Bill is never happier, loving this moment, this blessing of skin and skin. He comes when Roman does, letting out a blissful cry, Roman’s name whispered over and over like hallelujah while he’s rewarded with Roman’s mouth against his forehead, soft praises kissed along the shell of Bill’s ear. Bill watches his sweetheart crumble down next to him on the bed, gorgeous body heaving a long sigh as they rest shoulder to shoulder, savoring the last of their orgasm together.

Regaining his ability to speak Bill asks Roman about work and it takes him a second to come up with an answer, his lids closed in fatigue as he mumbles back something about it being busy and Bill smiles at that, lacing his fingers with Roman’s as he moves to press a kiss to his cheek. “What about you? What you do all day without me?” Roman wants to know, giving their hands a loving squeeze. Bill doesn’t respond right away, this time lingering a slow kiss on Roman’s lips, warmth stirring sweet in his belly again. 

“Cleaned the house and got you worked up,” is the fond reply and Roman finds that funny, smirking to himself before turning onto his side to face Bill. They kiss once more, love deep in tenderness and soon Bill is slipping his hand between their bodies to grab at Roman’s dick, his thumb teasing at the head.

“Some more, yeah?” Roman intones against Bill’s mouth, his tongue lapping at Bill’s lip ring and Bill hums happily in approval, nipping at Roman’s bottom lip. “Yeah,” he agrees, moaning when he feels two of Roman’s fingers push against his hole. “Some more…”


End file.
